


A Song of Bonds and Fate

by Create_not_destroy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Slow Burn, Team Free Will
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_not_destroy/pseuds/Create_not_destroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normalerweise sollte man denken, Sterben ist was ganz einfaches, oder? Ha! Nicht, wenn die menschliche Hälfte oder das Herz eines der ersten Drachen sich da auf einmal einmischt. Auf jeden Fall stecke ich hier jetzt fest. Im Körper eines Babys. Mit einer neuen Familie. Wo die Hälfte abhängig von der Entscheidung von dem Spross oben genannter Lenden überlebt oder stirbt. Na toll.<br/>Aber ich werde sie schon alle da durchkriegen, hoff ich mal. Erst einmal Töpfenchentraining abschließen, um den Rest mach ich mir dann später Sorgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Bonds and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle zusammen. ^^
> 
> Ich habe letzten Freitag meine beiden Spiele zu der Serie bekommen und bin jetzt fertig mit ihnen. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, bei welchem Ende ich mehr geheult habe. Und prompt ist mir ein kleines Plotbunny über den Weg gehüpft. ^^"
> 
> Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt.
> 
> Tüdelüss,  
> Create, over and out.

_„Swaying and being swayed.“_

Also ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben ja schon viele, sehr dumme Sachen gemacht. Aber die Art, auf die ich gestorben bin, nun… man kann sie unter eine ganz neue Kategorie von hirnverbrannt einordnen. Und DAS will bei mir etwas heißen.

_„One’s thoughts hang in the balance  
like ephemeral bubbles, down the river stream.  
A hand will open up the path to tomorrow.“_

Denn ich war einfach nur in die S-Bahn heraus gestolpert. Weil ich gerade meinen Nintendo in der Hand gehalten hatte und wie fieberhaft an meinem neuen Spiel gezockt hatte. Es war mehr oder weniger dasselbe Spiel, was ich auch schon Monate davor gesuchtet hatte. Und zwar Fire Emblem Fates. Gestern Abend hatte ich mir endlich den dritten Pfad, also Offenbarung kaufen können, weil er endlich als DLC erschienen war.

_„Reaching out to the light,_  
the infallible silver blade  
will awaken those slumbering hopes  
with a mighty slash." 

Und ich hatte heute Morgen endlich die Kapitel bis zur Entscheidung gespielt gehabt. Doch dann hatte ich aussteigen müssen, um zur Arbeit zu kommen. Und als Arzthelferin kannst du ganz schlecht in der Praxis vor den wartenden Patienten sitzen und deinen Nintendo herausholen, um zu zocken. Ich wollte meinen Job behalten, danke sehr. Verdammt, mein Chef wusste noch nicht einmal, dass ich das unglaublich gerne Videospiele und ähnliches spielte.

_„A song that brings peace to the world,  
scatters a soft light from a crystal  
like a sunrise, that drives away the darkness.“_

Auf jeden Fall war ich dann am Feierabend mit breitem Grinsen und Handtasche über der Schulter am Bahnhof gestanden, hatte den Nintendo schon hochgefahren, als die SBahn eingefahren war. Mit pochenden Herzen und breiten Grinsen war ich in den Zug eingestiegen und – prompt über einen da stehenden Hartkoffer gestolpert.

_„One’s thoughts,“_

Der Rest war nur noch Pech. Der Mann, dem der Koffer gehörte, hatte noch versucht, mich aufzufangen. Vergebens. Ich war mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in einem da stehenden Kinderwagen gefallen und meine Nase war auf eine der dazugehörenden Stangen gefallen.

_„swaying and being swayed,“_

Danach erinnere ich mich nur noch an einen scharfen Kopfschmerz und – nichts. Null, nada, niente.

_„one’s thoughts hang in the balance,  
like ephemeral bubbles down the river stream  
that hand will open up the path to tomorrow.“_

Soll heißen, ich hab mir den Nasenrücken ins Gehirn gerammt. Weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe, wo ich hingehe. Gibt es irgendeinen ironischeren Tod? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Vor allem, weil komischerweise die ganze Zeit ich den Soundtrack von dem Spiel in den Ohren hatte. Gut, ich hatte zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes die Kopfhörer drin gehabt, aber…!!!

_„On a path to darkness_  
towards an empty white throne,  
one will deceive them all  
by spinning a false tale.“ 

Außerdem saß jetzt gerade in einen unglaublichen Meer an weiß, Tod oder sowas vor mir. Und stellt euch vor, dass war anscheinend ein Cosplayer. Tod – ist – ein – Cosplayer! Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass er im besten Anankos-Outfit – also die menschliche Version. Wie jemand die Drachenform machen will, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber es gibt Leute, die können sowas. Ich – nicht.

_„The blackened sun, will slowly begin to fall  
like a sunset that drives away the light.“_

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Sehr witzig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Tod einen Sinn für Humor hat.“ Die Gestalt in der weißen Kutte mit den blauen Haaren legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin auch nicht der Tod.“ Jetzt sah ich ihn doch sehr unbeeindruckt an. „Ahja.“

_„One’s thoughts.“_

Kurzerhand überschlug ich auch noch meine Beine miteinander. „Und ich bin die Erhabene von Ylisse, oder was?“ – „Das bezweifele ich.“ Mein Blick sprach Bände.

_„No matter which path is chosen  
they will all surely lead to smiles and grief, regrets and dreams."_

Schließlich lehnte ich mich zurück. Mir war gerade die perfekte Lösung eingefallen. „Das hier ist alles nur ein verrückter Traum, oder? Naja, bin selbst Schuld, weil ich in letzter Zeit Fire Emblem If so gesuchtet habe.“ Der Mann oder Anankos, sah mich mit noch schiefer gelegtem Kopf an. „Ich weiß zwar nicht unbedingt, wovon du sprichst, aber ein Traum ist das nicht.“ Wieder ein bändesprechender Blick. „Natürlich.“

_„One will wander, worn out by indecision and uncertainty in their future.  
There will surely be roses that cut them along the way,“_

Der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wichtig ist, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Mein Name ist Anankos und -“ – „Dein Königreich ist in Gefahr, du bist das Herz eines der ersten Drachen und willst mir jetzt einen Pakt vorschlagen.“ Ich sah ihn absolut unbeeindruckt an. „Das kenn ich schon. Dass sagst du auch im DLC-Pack zu Severa, Inigo und Owain.“ Als er nur sprachlos und mit offenem Mund in meine Richtung sah, warf ich ihm einen siegessicheren Blick zu. Ha! Ich hab‘s doch gewusst!

_„Sinking into a ravine_  
the wandering heart will drift about  
wishing  
a childish wish.“ 

‚Anankos‘ schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Er sah mich eine Weile an, so als wüsste er nicht, was er mit mir machen sollte. Es war eine Weile leise, okay abgesehen von dem Klatschen von Haut auf Haut. Ja, ich versuchte gerade die Musik aus meinen Ohren rauszukriegen, was dagegen? Wenn ich schon tot war, wollte ich das Jenseits oder was auch immer nicht auf ewig damit verbringen, egal wie wunderschön das Lied auch war, es zu hören.

_„That, when the descendent bound by blood_  
Finishes off this corpse buried deep within madness  
That someone is clearly made aware of Our thoughts  
as if it were reflected upon the water’s surface.“ 

„Egal ob du das jetzt für einen Traum hältst, oder nicht, es ändert nichts daran, dass ich wirklich deine Hilfe brauche.“ Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Warum? Kamui oder Corrin oder wie auch immer dein Kind genannt wird, hat das in den Spielen doch sehr gut hingekriegt, oder etwa nicht?“ Die Mundwinkel von ‚Anankos‘ senkten sich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du keine Kinder hast, oder?“ Ich rollte die Augen. „Mister, ich bin 23. Ich hab zurzeit Anderes in meinem Leben vor, als Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, danke sehr.“

_„Swaying, and being swayed.“_

In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich, als würde mich jemand sehr böse ansehen. „Dann ist dir nicht klar, dass ein Vater alles für sein Kind tun würde, um ihm Leid zu ersparen?“ Ich grummelte etwas angemieft vor mich hin. Was wusste denn dieses Traumviech schon über mein Leben, hä? Gar nichts.

_„One’s thoughts hang in the balance  
like ephemeral bubbles down the river stream  
those hands will open up the way to tomorrow.“_

Ich atmete tief durch. „Okay. Du willst also, dass ich dir helfe. Da das alles hier nur ein verrückter Traum ist, kann ich ja jederzeit darauf eingehen.“ – „Das ist kein Traum.“ – „Jaja.“ Mit Letzterem wollte ich sowohl ‚Anankos‘ abwinken, sowie auch die kleine, nervtötende Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Bäh. Die kann ich ja mal gerade gar nicht haben.

_„Being swayed, and swaying.“_

Stattdessen fixierte ich den Kerl mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich hab da nämlich ein paar Fragen davor. Erstens, warum ich?“ Der Kuttenträger sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, ehe er zur Seite sah. „Bisher haben sie alle verneint und sind lieber alle gestorben.“

_„You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time.  
The path is yours to climb.“ 

Wäre das jetzt ein Anime, würde ein riesengroßer Schweißtropfen an meinem Hinterkopf kleben. „Wie… jetzt?“ ‚Anankos‘ zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die Menschen deiner Dimension sind… ungewöhnlich und ich kann nur mit denen reden, die an der Schwelle des Todes stehen. Einer hat gesagt, er würde keine keinen Vertrag mit dem Teufel eingehen.“ Irrte ich mich, oder klang er leicht beleidigt? Und warum zum Henker hatte das Lied gerade von Japanisch zu Englisch gewechselt? Naja, egal.

_„In the white light, a hand reaches through._  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two.  
Waking dreams fade away,  
embrace the brand-new day. 

Kurz atmete ich tief durch. „Okay, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, ich bin gerade an der Schwelle des Todes und bisher war keiner doof genug, um einen Pakt mit dir einzugehen.“ – „… …“ Irgendwie schien er von meiner Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

_„Sing with me a song of birthrights and love._  
The light scatters to the sky above.  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone.  
Lost in thoughts all alone.“ 

„Da du noch nicht schreiend weggelaufen bis, willst du zumindest wissen, was ich dir anzubieten habe?“ Ich stützte den Kopf auf einen Handteller und grinste frech. „Na klar. Hau raus.“ Wieder ein sonderlich unbeeindruckter Blick. Wie ich das ohne seine Augen zu sehen feststellen konnte? Ganz einfach, ‚Anankos‘ verströmte eine Art Aura, schwer zu erklären.

_„You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
life beyond the shore just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
the path is yours to climb.“ 

„Unsterblichkeit in deinem neuen Körper, Geld, Ruhm, alles was du dir vorstellen kannst.“ Ich blinzelte. Selbst für einen Traum war das eine typische Reaktion von ‚Moment, und der Haken?‘ Als ich das aussprach, schüttelte ‚Anankos‘ nur den Kopf. „Kein Haken, ich will nur, dass du meinem Kind hilfst, auf dem Weg den es einschlagen wird.“ Okay, füge zweifelnden Blick hier ein.

_„Embrace the dark you call a home,_  
gaze upon an empty, white throne.  
A legacy of lies,  
a familiar disguise.“ 

„Und wenn ich nichts von alledem will?“ Jetzt sah der Kuttenträger mich fragend an, während ich mir verschämt die Wange kratzte. „Denn weißt du, das was ich mir wirklich wünsche, ist, nun ja.“ Ich begann mit meinen Daumen zu spielen. „Mein großer Bruder liegt seitdem er eine Überdosis Heroin genommen hat, im Koma und die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass er vermutlich nie wieder aufwacht.“ Verdammt, jetzt nicht heulen. Du heulst nicht ein Traumgebilde voll, dass dein Leben nicht superduperperfekt ist.

_„Sing with me a song of conquest and fate._  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone.  
Lost in thoughts all alone.“ 

„Wenn du Traumgebilde mir wirklich jeden Wunsch in diesem Pakt erfüllen kannst, dann will ich, das Johannes wieder aufwacht und nie wieder etwas in die Hand nimmt, was ihn selbst zerstört, okay?

_„The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow._  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow.  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow.  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose.“ 

Wieder sah mich ‚Anankos‘ eine Weile sprachlos an, ehe sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreite. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann erfülle ich ihn gerne. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, zu welcher Familie ich dich hinschicken werde.“

_„A burdened heart sinks into the ground._  
A veil falls away without a sound.  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right.  
For truth and peace you fight.“ 

Ich sah ihn mit einem relativ dummen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Häh?“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er mir die Hand hinhielt. „Haben wir einen Pakt? Ich stelle sicher, dass dein Bruder aufwacht und nie wieder Rauschmittel konsumiert und du wirst Teil des Friedens zwischen Hoshido und Nohr?“ Vorsichtig ergriff ich die Hand. In diesem Moment brüllte die Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf regelrecht, dass ich doch bitte nochmal nachdenken sollte. Tja, blöd nur, dass ich noch nie auf diese Stimme gehört habe.

_„Sing with me a song of silence and blood._  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud.  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride.  
Can no one hear my cry?“ 

Im nächsten Moment gab es ein gleißende Licht und ich schrie erschrocken auf. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

_„You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time.  
The path is yours to climb.“ 

Lange Zeit lang blieb die Schwärze wo sie war. Ich dachte, ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Irgendwann stupste mich etwas und aus purer Langeweile stupste ich zurück. Eine Weile geschah nichts, ehe da wieder ein Stupser war. Zwar konnte ich nichts sehen, aber… es hinderte mich nicht daran, daraus ein Stupsspiel zu machen. Es war sogar unglaublich lustig.

_„You are the ocean's gray waves.“_

Doch irgendwann wurde es unglaublich eng. So etwas wie Füße drückten mir ins Gesicht und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, ich hätte ja mal sowas von lauthals protestiert. Dann plötzlich war da ein Ziehen und die anderen Füße waren weg. Ich war kurz davor, erleichtert auszuatmen, als auch ich gezogen wurde. Ich wurde durch eine unglaubliche Enge gequetscht und das erste was ich tat, war einen lauten Protestschrei loszulassen! Und es gefiel mir auch gar, als Minuten später etwas Weiches, Riesiges über mein Gesicht fuhr.  
„Mylady, sie haben es geschafft! Es sind Zwillinge, nach ihrem Schreien zu urteilen zwei gesunde und kräftige Kinder.“  
Moment… WAS?! 


End file.
